Katekyo Hitman Reborn : Cavallone Arc
by ciocarlie
Summary: Jika ada satu orang yang sangat ia benci didunia ini—hanya nama itu yang terukir dalam didirinya—Dino Cavallone.
1. Chapter 1

KHR © Amano Akira

—

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn : Cavallone arc**

_—No matter where you are, I always with you—_

D18, 8059, 1006927, R27

Romance/Angst

Warning: OOC, OC, semi-AU, Shonen Ai

—

**Rain | 1**

—

Suara desahan nafas tampak terdengar ditengah kegelapan tempat itu. Suara langkah kaki juga terdengar sedang berlari dan seakan mengindari sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan—" berhenti ketika didepannya dinding sudah membatasi ruang geraknya. Menatap kearah belakang, seorang laki-laki yang seakan tertelan oleh kegelapan yang selalu menutup bayang wajahnya, tampak terus berjalan tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi yang berlebihan—hanya tatapan datar dan dingin.

"Menyedihkan, beginikah sikap seorang Don—" sinar rembulan menyinar seseorang yang berlari tadi. Sosok pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata cokelat dan tatto api biru, terluka parah, dengan darah disekujur tubuhnya, tampak kesal dan ketakutan menatap pemuda didepannya, "—Dino Cavallone...?"

"Kau—" mengeratkan giginya, kesal dengan perkataan pemuda itu. Tetapi, kau tidak mungkin melupakan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh pemuda itu, "—membunuh semuanya...dan kau—KAU membunuh Kyouya!"

Berjalan tanpa menjawab semua yang ditanyakan Dino, pemuda itu mendekat. Melihat kearah Dino dalam jarak yang dekat. Hanya ada kegelapan, karena wajahnya tertutup bayangan tudung kepalanya. Matanya tampak cokelat menyala dan tangannya bergerak menyentuh dagu Dino.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau..."

"Kau mau tahu siapa aku?" Ia membuka tudung kepalanya, membiarkan cahaya rembulan menerangi wajahnya. Dino melihatnya—terkejut, seakan semua yang ia lihat adalah mimpi.

"Mustahil, kau—" Dino mencoba untuk tetap sadar, tetapi entah kenapa dengan cepat rasa kantuk semakin menguasainya. Matanya sedikit demi sedikit tertutup, dan pada akhirnya jatuh dan ditangkap pemuda itu.

"Have a nice dream, Dino—" menutup kembali wajahnya dibalik kegelapan, pemuda itu tersenyum—dingin dan kejam, "—forever..."

_'Kyouya...'_

—

Sedang berada dirumahnya, Hibari tampak sedikit tersentak secara tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa, ia seakan merasakan perasaan yang aneh dan juga buruk. Menatap kearah langit malam yang dibasahi oleh hujan itu.

_'Kyouya, kalau aku tidak ada disampingmu—tatap saja langit, karena dimanapun aku berada aku akan menatap langit yang sama denganmu!'_

...

"Kyo-san, maaf menganggumu malam-malam, Tsunayoshi-san datang ingin bertemu dengan anda," Tetsu tampak tenang dan juga membungkukkan kepalanya seperti biasa. Hibari hanya menatapnya sebelum berbicara.

"Suruh dia masuk," masih menyenderkan kepalanya dibingkai pintu yang menuju kearah taman, Hibari masih menatap langit malam itu. Tetsu hanya bisa mengangguk, raut wajahnya sedikit berubah—bingung, gugup, sedih menjadi satu. Membuat Hibari sedikit bingung dengannya.

"Ada apa Tet—"

"Hibari-san—" Hibari menatap pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Baru saja ingin mengkamikorosunya karena tiba-tiba masuk tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tetapi melihat tatapannya yang sama seperti Tetsu, Hibari tahu ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Dan itu sangatlah buruk.

"Ada apa denganmu..."

"Maafkan aku—" menundukkan kepalanya, bahkan sampai duduk dan bersujud didepan Hibari. Suara Tsuna tampak bergetar dan tidak berani untuk menatap Hibari yang masih bingung dengan kelakuan Tsuna, "Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Dino-san..."

Dan tatapan Hibari tidak pernah berubah. Tetapi, entah apa yang difikirkannya—walaupun didepannya sekarang Tsuna sudah menangis, walaupun hujan tampak turun membasahi setiap lantai karena pintu yang ia buka, ia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan tidak mengatakan satu patah katapun.

Menatap kearah langit yang mendung, hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan menutup matanya.

_'Tunggu aku, aku akan menemuimu setelah ini Kyouya...'_

—

"Bucking Bronco itu sedang kembali dari misinya—sedang berada di Jepang, dan ia meminta Juudaime untuk mengantarnya," asap putih mengepul disekitar sang Storm Guardian. Ia yang paling tahu—ia yang bersama dengan Tsuna ketika itu yang tahu keadaan Dino sampai akhirnya menghilang, "karena Juudaime memiliki beberapa tugas untuk dikerjakan, ia hanya bisa menemaninya lewat telpon. Awalnya tidak terjadi apapun..."

...

"Tetapi tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi aneh—" mengeluarkan sebuah rekaman dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

_"Kyouya?"_

_"A—apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyouya!"_

_BANG! BANG!_

_"A—aaa, Kyo—Kyouya...KAU!"_

_"Romario!"_

Terdengar suara-suara langkah yang sangat terburu-buru. Nafas Dino juga tampak memburu, hanya itu yang terdengar sebelum kesunyian yang terekam.

_"A—apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan!"_

Terdengar gumaman seseorang yang tampak tidak jelas. Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat juga tampak menggema.

_"Kau...membunuh semuanya...dan—KAU membunuh Kyouya!"_

_"Siapa sebenarnya kau..."_

_"...u...ingin tahu...?"_

_"Kau—!"_

_TRAK!_

_"Have a nice dream, Dino—forever..."_

"Semua ini adalah rekaman yang diambil ketika itu—" mematikan rekaman yang ada disana, memangku kedua tangannya diatas meja, "—aku sudah mencoba untuk melacak keberadaannya, dan ketika itu hanya handphone ini yang ditemukan disalah satu sisi jalan..."

Menunjukkan handphone dengan gantungan berbentuk hibird dan meletakkannya disebelah rekaman itu.

"Sampai sekarang keberadaan bucking bronco itu tidak diketahui...dan ada kemungkinan kalau ia—" menatap lawan bicaranya sebelum Gokudera melanjutkan perkataannya, "—ia sudah tewas..."

...

"Kalau sampai itu terjadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan—Hibari?"

Hibari hanya bisa menatap Gokudera dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasanya. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, memikirkan sesuatu sebelum berjalan dan mengambil rekaman serta handphone itu.

"Maka aku tidak akan melakukan apapun—" hanya satu kalimat singkat itu, dan Hibari berjalan keluar dari tempat itu.

...

"Dasar tidak jujur—" mengacak rambutnya frustasi dengan apa yang ia lakukan, seakan ia pernah mengalami hal itu. Menatap kearah langit malam itu, menutup matanya dan menghembuskan asap rokok itu, "—iyakan, Takeshi..."

—

"Tetapi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Tsuna sedang berada diruangannya bersama dengan Reborn dan juga Mukuro, serta Ryouhei. Mendengarkan rekaman yang memang disimpan dalam dua tempat agar bisa diselidiki oleh semuanya. Mendengarkan nada suaranya yang tiba-tiba berubah dan semuanya menjadi kacau.

"Aku yang mendengarnya dengan telingaku—semuanya tampak seperti biasa, sampai ketika tiba-tiba Dino-san memanggil nama Hibari-san..."

"Yang membuat bingung adalah—" Reborn yang duduk diatas meja, dalam wujud TYLnya tentu saja, tampak mendengarnya dengan seksama, "—Hibari tidak pernah sama sekali meninggalkan markas Vongola ketika peristiwa ini terjadi..."

"Lalu kenapa—"

"Ilusi?" Mukuro yang sedaritadi duduk disalah satu sofa yang ada disana pada akhirnya angkat bicara. Menyilangkan tangannya, dan ia hanya menutup matanya tanpa menatap siapapun, "ya, melihat kenyataan ia memanggil dan mengatakan kalau 'siapapun' itu membunuh Kyouya. Tetapi kenyataannya sekarang Kyouya tetap hidup dan tidak pernah keluar dari markas sejak kejadian itu—hanya ilusi jawabannya..."

...

"Siapa yang bisa melakukan ilusi itu—"

—

_'Kyouya, aku membuatkanmu ini!'_

_'Milikku hibird dan milikmu berbentuk Enzio...'_

_'Aku akan melihatnya ketika aku kembali ke Jepang—kuharap kau memakainya Kyouya!'_

Duduk sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kamarnya. Menghela nafas, menutup matanya sejenak sebelum membukanya dan menatap langit yang masih menurunkan hujan itu. Hanya menampakkan tatapan kosong—seakan tidak ada jiwa yang menempati tubuh itu.

_'Dasar bodoh, untuk apa membuatkan ini...'_

_'Aku tidak akan memakainya...'_

_'Hanya herbivore yang memakai benda seperti ini...'_

Semua memori terakhir yang ia dapatkan, semua yang ada difikirannya saat ini hanyalah itu. Terakhir kali Dino datang, menghampirinya dan pertemuan kalian yang biasanya.

Semua seperti biasa—

_'Kenapa kau tidak mau menerima cintaku?'_

_'Aku bersungguh-sungguh Kyouya...'_

_'Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Hibari Kyouya!'_

Senyumannya—

_'Kyouya, aku datang!'_

Suaranya—

_'Kyouya...'_

Pelukannya, kehangatannya...

Entah kenapa semuanya dapat Hibari rasakan saat itu. Dan semua itu, seakan menghilang ketika tetesan hujan mulai membasahinya—ya, tanpa ia sadari ia sudah berjalan. Dengan kimono hitamnya, berjalan kearah taman dan membiarkan air hujan itu mulai mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya.

_'KYOUYA!'_

Bahkan—semua yang ia dengar direkaman itu hanyalah suaranya yang memanggil namanya. Dan kenyataannya, ia tidak pernah ada disana untuk menemaninya.

Rambut hitamnya basah—bukan hanya karena hujan yang turun, tetapi tanpa sadar air matanya sudah mengalir dengan deras. Disamarkan oleh air hujan yang membasahi pipinya, Hibari Kyouya menangis. Sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai, dan tidak akan mungkin ia tunjukkan seumur hidupnya.

Ia membiarkan air hujan itu membasahi wajahnya—sebelum tiba-tiba hujan disekitarnya berhenti. Seseorang memayunginya, dan Hibari tampak menoleh untuk melihat seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya.

Seseorang yang tersenyum, menatap kearahnya dengan mata cokelatnya dan rambut kuning pucat. Dia—berada disini, dihadapanmu—

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu—Hibari Kyouya?"

—seseorang yang membuatmu tampak memalukan malam itu.

—

** Rain | End **

—

Cio : untuk chapter ini ga bisa nutup dulu ^^' soalnya lagi keburu-buru, mau hiatus :3 jadi cuma satu yang bisa dibilang...

All : RnR Minna~


	2. Chapter 2

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Amano Akira

—

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn : Cavallone Arc**

—_No matter where you are, I always with you—_

D18OC, 8059, 1006927, R27

Romance/Angst

Warning : OOC, OC, semi-AU, Shonen Ai

—

**Betrayal | 2**

—

Matanya yang masih sembab karena menangis, dan wajahnya yang masih basah oleh hujan tampak mulai mengering dan menampakkan mata yang masih berair. Ia terkejut, menatap sosok yang sedetik yang lalu dinyatakan hilang, bahkan diperkirakan tewas, sekarang ada di depannya.

"Kau—"

"Selamat malam Hibari Kyouya—aku ingin bertemu dengan Decimo Vongola," tersenyum kearahnya, tetapi entah kenapa—saat ini, walaupun sosok di depannya itu memiliki fisik dan wajah yang sama dengan Dino, ia tampak berbeda. Seakan tidak tahu apapun tentang Hibari, bahkan tidak memanggilnya seperti biasa.

"Kau bukan dia—" Hibari memalingkan wajahnya dari orang itu. Terlalu mirip—ia terlalu mirip dengan Dino. Tetapi, Hibari tahu dia bukan Dino—tidak ada kehangatan yang terpancar dari pemuda di hadapannya, seperti yang diberikan oleh Dino.

"Memangnya kau mengenalku?"

"Karena tidak itulah—" Hibari berdiri—memegang kedua tonfanya. Menyerang tiba-tiba orang itu dengan membabi buta, tidak mengizinkannya untuk menyerangnya sedikitpun.

"A—apa salahku?"

"Pertama—kau memasuki wilayah Vongola tanpa ada pengawasan dan juga tanpa izin. Kedua—kau seenaknya masuk ke dalam rumahku," Hibari menyerang orang itu, walaupun begitu—pemuda itu bisa menghindarinya dengan baik. Bahkan, tiba-tiba tangan Hibari ditahan olehnya, ia berhasil menghentikan serangan Hibari tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

"Dan apakah yang ketiga—karena aku melihatmu menangis," mendekatkan wajahnya hingga tepat berada di samping wajah Hibari, pemuda itu berbisik, "Kyouya?"

Suara dan nada bicaranya mirip dengan Dino—tetapi lagi-lagi Hibari tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan yang biasa dipancarkan oleh Dino. Dan dengan segera, Hibari melepaskan pukulan telak yang tepat mengenai dagunya dan membuat pemuda itu terpental menjauh darinya.

"Ow!"

"Aku tidak perduli," Hibari berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu—mempererat genggamannya pada tonfa dan siap membunuhnya, "akan kubunuh kau siapapun dirimu—walaupun kau mirip dengan orang itu…"

…

"Kyo-san, ada apa!" Kusakabe yang mendengar keributan di kamar bossnya segera beranjak dan membuka pintu lebar untuk menemukan Hibari yang sudah sangat dekat dengan orang itu dan siap untuk membunuhnya kapanpun juga, "—Dino-san?"

"Bukan dia…"

"Tetapi—"

"Kubilang orang ini bukan dia!" Hibari berteriak—sesuatu yang sangat jarang dilihat oleh Kusakabe. Dan seketika, membuat sang wakil ketua komite kedisiplinan itu terdiam. Romario yang ternyata ada di belakangnya ikut berlari dan mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi, "Kenapa kau ada disini…"

"Ada yang perlu saya katakan pada Decimo," Romario melihat kearah orang itu dan memperhatiannya dengan seksama. Walaupun mirip—Romario juga tahu bahwa pemuda itu bukanlah Dino, "—kau…"

"Ah, Romario-san!" melihat kearah Romario seakan mengetahui dengan baik Romario, dengan segera bangkit dan berlari memeluknya, "sudah lama tidak bertemu—kau tidak mengingatku?"

"Eh?"

"Ini loh—" menggulung kemeja putihnya, menampakkan luka memanjang sekitar 30 cm yang memanjang ke atas, "—masih ingat?"

"Anda, Nathan-san?"

"Benar sekali Romario-san!" pemuda itu—yang diketahui bernama Nathan tampak tertawa riang. Pemuda itu memang mirip Dino, tetapi jika dilihat baik-baik—usianya tampak lebih muda. Mungkin seumur dengan Hibari. Bukan hanya wajah, suara, nada bicara dan gerak-geriknya, serta sifat cerianya—semuanya sangat mirip dengan Dino, "syukurlah kau mengingatku walaupun 20 tahun tidak bertemu denganmu…"

"Lalu, kenapa anda ada disini?"

"Scivollone Famiglia ingin bekerja sama dengan Vongola—dan sepertinya boss belum bisa menemui Decimo dan menyuruhku untuk mewakilinya terlebih dahulu…" mengacak rambutnya sedikit sambil menghela nafas panjang, "kalau Romario ada disini, apakah Dino juga ada disini?"

…

"Berikan penjelasan—" suara Hibari yang mengandung penekanan dan juga aura gelap memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua, "—siapa dia…"

"Tu—tunggu Kyouya, dia adalah sepupu boss—bukan orang jahat!"

"Lagipula, di jadwal pertemuan Tsuna-san memang tertulis kalau hari ini ia akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan Scivollone Famiglia, "Kusakabe juga mencoba menghentikan Hibari yang siap membunuh Nathan.

"Sepupu?"

"Be—begitulah…"

—

"Jadi begitulah—namaku adalah Nathan Ogoglio Alto, jabatanku adalah Mist Assassin Scivollone Famiglia. Mungkin jika di kelompok Vongola seperti Fran atau Viper dari Varia," Nathan yang diantar oleh Hibari dan juga yang lainnya tampak menghampiri Tsuna yang ada di ruangannya. Bersama dengan Gokudera, Lambo, dan juga Mukuro—mereka berempat hanya bisa menatap Nathan dengan tatapan terkejut.

"A—ah, aku memang mendengar kabar kalau Signor Sorero tidak bisa datang dan mengutus orang—tidak kusangka kau adalah sepupu Dino-san, terlebih lagi wajahmu sangat mirip dengannya…"

"Sejak kecil aku memang dikatakan mirip dengan Dino," menggaruk kepala belakangnya, Nathan tampak tertawa datar dan masih menatap Tsuna, "—tetapi itu juga suatu kehormatan untukku…"

"Baiklah—" hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum lemah, Tsuna bisa melihat kesamaan dari Nathan dan juga Dino dari sifat mereka, "—jadi, Scivollone mendapatkan informasi yang tidak diketahui asalnya, kalau akan ada penyerangan yang dilakukan orang dalam di markas Vongola?"

"Begitulah—" nadanya berubah menjadi serius ketika mengatakan misi yang ia bawa, "—Nonno menyuruh kami juga—Scivollone dan Ogoglio Famiglia untuk memasukkan pengawas disini. Karena menurutnya ada sesuatu yang aneh belakangan ini…"

"Nonno?"

"Scivollone Famiglia adalah keluarga yang keberadaannya disembunyikan, hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui keberadaan kami dan salah satunya adalah Nonno Vongola."

"Tunggu—Ogoglio Famiglia itu," Gokudera yang menyadari sesuatu dari nama famiglia yang disebutkan oleh Nathan langsung memutus pembicaraan.

"Ogoglio Famiglia adalah kelompok assassin dari Scivollone, dan ya—seharusnya memang aku yang menjadi pemimpinnya."

…

"Lalu kenapa kau menjadi mist guardian?" Tsuna tampak penasaran dengan latar belakang Nathan dan menanyainya.

"Pada saat kecil, aku pernah hampir membuat Ogoglio Famiglia hancur—" tersenyum gugup kali ini, Nathan hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja, "—jadi, aku hanya merasa tidak pantas untuk menjadi pemimpin…"

"Makanya—aku meminta tangan kanan ayah untuk menjadi pemimpin Ogoglio Famiglia yang sekarang," menatap kearah Tsuna dan yang lainnya—yang tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak enak kecuali Hibari dan Mukuro membuat Nathan salah tingkah, "A—ah kenapa aku malah mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu! Ma—maafkan aku, dan mohon bantuannya mulai sekarang Decimo!"

"Ah ya—anggap saja rumahmu sendiri, dan Gokudera serta Mukuro akan mengatarmu berkeliling markas—"

"Tidak—" Hibari memutus pembicaraan, menatap kearah Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya, "—aku yang akan mengantarnya berkeliling markas…"

…

"A—ah, baiklah aku mengandalkanmu Hibari-san," Tsuna tampak bingung dengan sifat Hibari yang tidak seperti biasanya.

—

Suasana di sekitar Hibari dan Nathan tampak sepi dan sunyi. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau memulai pembicaraan hingga akhirnya Nathan yang memulainya.

"A—ano Hibari—aku bisa bertanya?"

"Aku mengantarmu bukan karena kau mirip dengannya, tetapi karena aku curiga denganmu, "tidak menatap kearah Nathan, Hibari masih terus berjalan membelakanginya.

"Tidak percaya? Kalau tidak percaya tanyakan saja pada Dino, ia pasti kenal denganku,"

"Tidak bisa—"langkahnya sempat terhenti sejenak, tetapi ia langsung melanjut langkahnya, "—Herbivore itu menghilang 3 hari yang lalu…" Nathan yang mendengar itu kali ini yang terdiam. Hibari semakin jauh di depannya, tetapi tiba-tiba ia menarik tangan Hibari dan membuat wajah mereka berada sangat dekat.

"Apakah itu yang membuatmu menangis—Kyouya?"

"Lepaskan aku—" menepis tangan Nathan dan berjalan lebih cepat untuk membuat jarak mereka lebih jauh, "—lupakan, aku tidak akan mau mengantarmu!"

"E—eh kenapa kau marah Kyouya, memang aku salah mengatakan itu?"

Hibari tidak menjawabnya—

"Kalau kau memang tidak percaya padaku—lihat saja, suatu hari nanti kau akan percaya padaku," Nathan berteriak, dan Hibari menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk menatap pemuda itu dari sudut bahunya, "lihat saja nanti…"

"Hmph, lupakan niatmu itu—aku tidak akan pernah percaya orang sepertimu…"

"Nathan-sama…" baru saja Hibari akan melanjutkan perjalanannya ketika seseorang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Nathan. Sosok berjubah putih dengan topeng yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Dan Nathan tampak berhenti serta mengajaknya bicara. Hibari tampak terkejut—bukan hanya karena penampilannya, tetapi juga karena keberadaannya yang muncul tiba-tiba seakan ia adalah hantu yang datang secara tiba-tiba tanpa—bahkan Hibari, mengetahui keberadaannya.

Membungkuk dalam-dalam ke arah Nathan sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan berjalan begitu saja. Sementara Nathan tampak berbalik menuju kearah Hibari.

"Nah sampai mana tadi kita?" Hibari tidak menghiraukan Nathan, masih melihat sosok tadi yang pada akhirnya menghilang dari hadapan mereka, "Kyouya?"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama depanku seenaknya," berbalik kembali, tetapi ia menengok sedikit kearah Nathan, "siapa orang itu…"

"Dia adalah salah satu anak buahku di Ogoglio Famiglia—semua anggota selain anggota inti harus menjaga kerahasiaannya makanya penampilan mereka selalu ditutupi oleh topeng dan juga jubah," Nathan tersenyum lebar—merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Hibari, "kau tertarik Kyouya?"

Dengan segera, sebuah serangan tonfa melayang ke perut Nathan, membuatnya tersungkur dan mengaduh.

"Jangan memanggil namaku seenaknya—dan jangan merangkulku seenaknya…"

—

"Kekuatanku adalah menganalisa—bukan untuk penyerangan," beberapa minggu sudah Nathan berada di markas Vongola, dan sifatnya yang supel dan juga periang membuatnya cepat dekat dengan Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya, "dan beberapa minggu ini, aku sudah menyelidiki beberapa orang yang kemungkinan adalah mata-mata dari musuh Vongola…"

"Lalu siapa mereka?"

"Beberapa anak buah Vongola—tetapi aku tidak begitu yakin," Nathan menggunakan kacamatanya dan menyerahkan beberapa laporan dan CV dari orang-orang yang diduga merupakan mata-mata.

"Tidak yakin?"

"Kekuatanku bisa menganalisa seluruh flame yang ada di Vongola HQ, dan ternyata—seluruh ruangan di sini tertutupi oleh mist flame yang sangat tipis. Membuat kekuatanku tidak begitu efektif…"

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan saat ini?" Tsuna menatap kearah Nathan yang menghela nafas berat dan menutup mata sebelahnya sambil merebahkan diri di kursi.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk menyelidiki mereka lagi, mengingat kalau mereka mengetahui tentang kekuatan dan juga kedatanganku—ada kemungkinan jika Scivollone dan juga Ogoglio dimasuki oleh mata-mata juga…" tatapannya menjadi sangat serius, semua yang dikatakan oleh Nathan memang menyangkut keselamatan Vongola, dan juga seluruh keluarga mafia.

"Aku malah merepotkanmu," Tsuna tampak tersenyum gugup dan menatap mata hijau milik Nathan, "bukan hanya menyelidiki misi awalmu, kau juga mencoba membantu mencari keberadaan Dino-san…"

"Ah itu bukan apa-apa Decimo—bagaimanapun Dino adalah sepupuku, tentu saja aku akan membantu dan berusaha sebaiknya untuk menemukan Dino…"

"Mohon bantuannya—Nate-san…"

"Tenang saja Decimo, aku akan selalu membantu…"

—

Hibari membuka mata—beberapa saat yang lalu ia tertidur dengan pintu dan jendela yang terbuka lebar, meniupkan angin yang sangat dingin kearahnya. Ia terlalu lelah—sejak pertama Dino menghilang hingga sekarang, tidak pernah ia tidur dengan nyenyak karena mencari informasi tentang keberadaan Dino. Ia melihat sebuah jaket hitam yang menyelimutinya—dan ia tahu kalau itu bukanlah miliknya.

_Midori Tanabiku Namimori no~_

Suara Hibird yang bernyanyi membuatmu bangkit dan melihat ke asal suara. Tampak Hibird yang bertengger di telunjuk seseorang dan seseorang itu tampak tersenyum. Senyuman yang selama ini ia rindukan, dan senyuman yang selalu ingin ia lihat sejak sosok itu menghilang.

"Suara nyanyianmu unik—" suara orang itu—mirip dengannya yang ia rindukan, punggung itu yang selalu berada di depannya untuk melindunginya—sangat mirip. Bahkan ia menyangsikan kalau sosok itu bukan orang itu—Dino Cavallone.

"Dino—"

"Kyouya!" sosok itu menoleh—menatap kearah mata hijau milik pemuda itu, Hibari sadar—bukan Dino yang ada di hadapannya itu, "Kau tadi tertidur—tetapi angin bisa masuk kalau jendelamu terbuka seperti tadi, jadi aku menyelimutimu…"

…

Hibari tidak mengatakan apapun—

Ia berjalan mendekati sosok itu—Nathan, dan memegang ujung kemeja yang dikenakan pemuda itu. Hanya menundukkan kepalanya, Hibari tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kyouya?"

"Kenapa—kau begitu mirip dengannya," suara Hibari tampak lirih, dan Nathan bisa merasakan tangan Hibari yang bergetar, "kenapa kau harus muncul disaat ia tidak ada…"

—

"Akhirnya selesai juga—" Ryouhei yang baru saja menyelesaikan misinya tampak berjalan dengan semangat menuju ke ruangan Tsuna. Langkahnya terhenti—ia mendengar suara rintihan yang berasal dari dekat ruangan Tsuna. Dengan segera, ia berlari—melihat kearah lorong itu dan menemukan beberapa orang yang tergeletak dengan luka yang parah, bahkan ada yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Di tengah mereka, seseorang berdiri dan memegang sebuah pedang panjang—sosok yang mengenakan jubah putih dan juga topeng putih yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan!"

Sosok itu menoleh kearah Ryouhei, dan sebelum Ryouhei bisa menyerangnya—sosok itu langsung melemparkan sesuatu hingga asap tebal menyelimuti sekitar mereka. Ryohei tidak bisa berbuat apapun, mengambil handphone yang ada di sakunya, menghubungi Gokudera.

"Takko Head—cepat ke ruangan Sawada, seseorang mencoba untuk—" belum selesai mengatakannya, pandangan Ryouhei berubah kabur dan tubuh Ryohei terjatuh begitu saja tak sadarkan diri.

"_Oi Tuft Head—ada apa?"_ melihat Gokudera yang masih menyalakan handphonenya, sosok misterius itu mengambil—mematikan saluran yang menghubungkannya dengan Gokudera.

—

Masih dalam keadaan terdiam—Hibari maupun Nathan tidak bisa memulai pembicaraan. Kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa, karena mereka berada di dalam fikiran masing-masing. Keheningan itu terpecah, ketika sebuah ledakan terdengar dari markas Vongola. Membuat Nathan menoleh begitu juga dengan Hibari.

"Suara apa itu!"

Tidak menggubris Nathan, Hibari langsung berlari dan menuju ke markas Vongola.

"Kyouya—tunggu!"

—

"Juudaime!" Gokudera yang tadi mendapatkan peringatan dari Ryouhei langsung bergerak menuju ke tempat Tsuna. Mencoba untuk melindunginya, Vongola Gear miliknya sudah siap berada di tangannya.

"A—ada apa ini Gokudera-kun?"

"Tuft Head diserang oleh seseorang—dan ia berkata sebelum terputus salurannya, kalau seseorang mencoba untuk menyerang anda," Gokudera bergerak mendekati Tsuna, siap siaga untuk mengantisipasi adanya serangan mendadak. Dan benar saja, tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan sukses membuat pintu ruangan Tsuna hancur, menampakkan sosok misterius yang menyerang Ryouhei.

"Siapa kau!" Gokudera berada di depan Tsuna, melindunginya dan tidak akan membiarkan orang itu menyerang Tsuna sedikitpun. Tetapi tiba-tiba orang itu sudah ada di depan Gokudera, menebas kepalanya hingga putus di depan mata Tsuna. Melihat tangan kanan sekaligus sahabatnya itu tewas terbunuh dengan cara yang mengenaskan, Tsuna tampak shock. Semua berjalan dengan tiba-tiba dan cepat.

"Go—kudera-kun?"

…

Sosok itu menghentakkan pedangnya, hingga darah milik Gokudera mengotori lantai. Kali ini ia menatap kearah Tsuna dengan tatapan dinginnya. Tsuna mencoba untuk melawan, tetapi—

'_A—ada apa ini, aku tidak bisa bergerak…'_

Tubuhnya bergetar—ia mencoba untuk bergerak tetapi tidak bisa. Seakan semuanya mati rasa—bahkan untuk menggerakkan satu jari saja ia tidak mampu. Sementara orang itu semakin dekat dan pedang itu sudah dekat dengan tubuhnya.

—

"…me…Juudaime…Juudaime!"

Pemandangan mengerikan itu menghilang—hanya menjadi sebuah ruangan yang rapi dan juga bersih tanpa ada darah. Bahkan Gokudera tidak tewas maupun terluka, hanya ada Tsuna yang tampak shock dengan pemandangan yang tidak nyata yang terjadi di alam fikirannya.

Ya—semua itu hanya ilusi, dan Tsuna masih terperangkap di dalamnya. Dan mata hijau Gokudera menatap ke sosok yang ada di depan ambang pintu. Sosok yang memakai jubah putih dan topeng itu bukan ilusi—ia hanya berdiri, diam dan tidak melakukan apapun dengan pedang panjang yang ada di tangannya.

"Brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan!"

Baru saja Gokudera akan bangkit dan menyerang orang itu ketika sebuah tonfa melayang dan mengenai orang itu dengan telak. Di belakangnya, tampak Nathan dan juga Hibari yang datang karena ledakan itu. Sejenak, tatapan Nathan tertuju pada sosok itu begitu juga dengan Hibari. Tetapi dengan segera ia bergegas dan berlari menuju ke tempat Tsuna. Sementara Hibari menatap kearah orang itu.

"Decimo, kau tidak apa?"

"Ia tampak ketakutan, tetapi aku tidak tahu sebabnya—" Gokudera tampak sangat cemas dengan Tsuna dan menatap kearah Nathan.

"Ilusi—" mengangkat tangannya, dan menyelimutinya dengan flame berwarna indigo—ia menutup mata Tsuna dan membukanya kembali. Tatapan Tsuna yang semula kosong tampak kembali seperti semula, dan kesadarannya perlahan kembali.

"Go—Gokudera-kun, Nate-san…"

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Decimo—kau terkena pengaruh ilusi…"

"Untung saja Nathan menyadarkanmu, dan Hibari menahan—"

DHUAGH!

Suara yang keras itu membuat mereka bertiga menoleh—menemukan Hibari yang terpental dan tampak kesakitan. Orang itu, bukan hanya tidak mendapatkan serangan dari Hibari lagi, tetapi ia berhasil membuat Hibari terluka.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan—" nada dingin Hibari tampak muncul seiring tatapannya yang tajam kearah sosok misterius itu. Tangannya tampak bergetar, tidak bisa bergerak—sementara tonfanya terjatuh begitu saja di sampingnya.

"Kyouya!"

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan—entah kenapa kedua tangan dan kakinya tidak bisa bergerak. Ia tidak bisa menghindar ataupun menyerang orang itu. Sementara sosok itu sudah siap dengan pedang panjangnya, hendak membunuh Hibari yang ada di depannya.

"Kyouya, awas!" suara itu membuatnya menoleh—melihat sosok Nathan yang berdiri dan berlari menghampirinya. Semuanya seakan berjalan lambat, sosok itu seakan menmpuk dengan bayangan Dino. Dino yang selalu ada disaat ia membutuhkan—Dino yang selalu memberikan seluruhnya untuk bersama dengannya, Dino yang—

—ia tidak ada…

Lalu kenapa bayangan itu selalu ada setiap ia melihat Nathan?

Apakah karena ia menginginkan Dino kembali?

Apakah karena ia menganggap Nathan sebagai bayangan dari Dino?

Semuanya menjadi terhalangi—sesuatu tampak menghalangi pandangannya. Kehangatan yang ia kenal tampak menyelimutinya, kehangatan yang ia rindukan.

"Bodoh—kenapa kau tidak menghindar—Kyouya…"

Hibari terkejut—melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya, yang perlahan tampak melemas dan ketika ia menangkap tubuh itu, darah segar langsung memenuhi tangannya. Nathan, yang berlari dan mencoba melindungi Hibari malah terluka karena serangan dari sosok misterius itu.

"Nate-san!"

"Tch—" Gokudera menyalakan beberapa dinamit dan melemparnya kearah sosok misterius itu. Tetapi, ketika asap yang diakibatkan oleh dinamit menghilang, sosok itu juga menghilang bagaikan menyatu dengan asap itu.

"Nate-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan—sementara Hibari hanya bisa terdiam dan melihat sosok itu yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang cukup banyak keluar dari punggungnya.

"Nate-san!"

—

"Ittei—Kyouya, jangan terlalu keras!"

Di ruangan perawatan, Nathan yang terluka tampak mendapatkan 'perawatan' dari Hibari. Tetapi, sepertinya Hibari malah menambah sakit yang ia rasakan. Membuat Nathan beberapa kali mengaduh kesakitan.

"Salahmu sendiri terluka, aku tidak pernah meminta bantuanmu…"

"Tetapi—kalau aku tidak menyelamatkanmu, kau yang terluka…" Nathan memegangi punggungnya yang sudah ditutupi oleh perban dari Hibari itu.

"Aku tidak butuh—"

"Ne, Kyouya—" tatapan bodoh itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tatapan sedih dan serius. Membuat Hibari menghentikan 'perawatannya' dan menatap kearah Nathan, "—kau juga menyadarinya bukan?"

…

"Penyerang itu—salah satu anak buah Scivollone," Nathan tampak menghela nafas panjang, "Sepertinya aku dikhianati lagi…"

Hibari tidak merespon apapun—

"Aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa kupercaya seperti Dino…"

"Jangan berbicara hal bodoh seperti itu—Dino adalah Dino, dan kau adalah kau…" Hibari menatap Nathan—hanya menatap mata hijaunya dalam-dalam, "sebenarnya kau—"

"Nate!" seseorang berambut putih tampak muncul bersama dengan Romario. Hibari dan juga Nathan langsung menoleh—dan pemuda itu langsung berlari dan memeluk Nathan yang ada di atas tempat tidur, "syukurlah sepertinya kau baik-baik saja, kudengar kau terluka!"

"So—Sorero-san, aku terluka—dan kau bisa membunuhku kalau tidak melepaskan pelukanmu," pemuda bernama Sorero itu tampak menekan luka di punggungnya, membuat Nathan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ah, maafkan aku—"

Nathan menghela nafas lega, tetapi tatapannya beralih pada Romario.

"Kenapa boss bersama Romario-san?"

"Ah—ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengannya," Sorero, menunjuk Romario yang tampak cemas dengan keadaan Nathan, "dan mulai minggu depan, kau dibebastugaskan…"

…

"Eh?"

"Ya—kau tidak perlu melakukan misi di Vongola lagi…"

"Minggu depan?"

Sorero mengangguk—

"Tidak perlu menjalankan misi lagi?"

Lagi-lagi ia mengangguk—

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau akan mendapatkan misi baru—" menunjuk kearah Nathan, pemuda bernama Sorero itu memutuskan seenaknya saja, "—kau akan menggantikan posisi Dino Cavallone untuk sementara waktu sampai kita bisa mengentahui keberadaannya…"

…

"Huh?"

—

"Aku tidak percaya ia akan melakukan ini," berada di ruangan Tsuna, Nathan tampak berbincang dengan Tsuna. Semenjak bantuannya dalam penyerangan kecil di Vongola, Nathan semakin mendapatkan kepercayaan penuh dari Tsuna. Dan sekarang, ia berada di ruangannya setelah beberapa hari yang lalu mendapatkan misi baru yang mendadak, "bagaimana bisa dengan entengnya ia menyuruhku menggantikan posisi Dino? Apakah ia lupa kalau aku hanyalah seorang guardian dan Dino adalah seorang Don mafia?"

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu—kekuatanmu juga hebat kok," Tsuna tertawa riang dan menatap kearah Nathan, "kekuatanmu pasti berguna—dan kemiripanmu dengan Dino, pasti tidak akan ada yang menyadari kalau kau bukan Dino…"

"Aku tahu—tetapi, apakah aku bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Cavallone Famiglia?"

"Aku percaya—kau pasti akan bisa mendapatkannya," Tsuna tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Nathan, "buktinya, aku sudah mempercayaimu sekarang…"

Nathan terkejut, menatap kearah Tsuna yang mengangguk, sebelum membalas senyumannya.

"Terima kasih Decimo—"

—

Menghela nafas berat, Nathan tampak keluar dari ruangan Tsuna dan berjalan menelusuri lorong Vongola HQ dan berakhir keluar dari tempat itu. Menatap cahaya matahari yang menyinari saat itu, ia melihat Hibird yang terbang di dekatnya.

"Hei Hibird—" ia mendekat, dan Hibird tampak terbang perlahan seakan ingin memberitahu keberadaan seseorang disana. Dan ketika Nathan mengikutinya, ia melihat Hibari yang berdiri di tepi danau dan membelakanginya, "—Kyouya…"

"Kenapa kau ada disini…"

"Karena aku ingin menemuimu—untuk menanyakan tentang misi yang aku dapatkan kemarin," Hibari berbalik menatap Nathan dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku—kau yang akan menjalankannya…"

"Karena saat ini, hanya kau yang paling mengerti sosok Dino," Hibari terdiam—tidak bisa merespon apapun dan menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Nathan, "apakah—aku pantas untuk menggantikan Dino, walaupun hanya sejenak?"

…

"Seperti yang aku katakan—kau adalah kau, dan Dino adalah Dino. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan sosokmu atau sosoknya…" menutup matanya, Hibari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "tetapi kau sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan untuk menggantikannya, maka jangan sampai menghancurkan kepercayaan mereka…"

…

"Ya—aku mengerti…"

—

"Sudah lama aku tidak kemari," seminggu kemudian, dan Nathan sudah berada di markas Cavallone bersama dengan Romario. Menatap sekelilingnya, beberapa anak buah tampak terkejut dengan kemiripan Nathan dengan Dino yang hanya dibedakan oleh warna mata.

"Yang kuingat, terakhir kali anda kemari ketika usia anda 6 tahun—" membuka sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar—tempat Dino bekerja biasanya. Tampak rapi dengan beberapa kertas yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Ya, aku dan Dino sering bersembunyi disini," tertawa, Nathan membuka lemari yang ada disana—cukup besar untuk menjadi persembunyian, "dan ayah Dino selalu bisa menemukan kami…"

Berbalik, melihat kearah atas meja—tumpukan kertas yang menggunung. Tatapannya menjadi horror dan berbalik menatap Romario.

"A—apa ini Romario?"

"Ini adalah beberapa berkas yang harus anda baca—karena ada beberapa informasi Cavallone yang belum anda ketahui dan harus anda pelajari," Romario tersenyum, dan Nathan hanya bisa terdiam dan duduk di atas kursi. Mengambil beberapa kertas dan mencoba membacanya, "aku akan ada di dekat sini kalau anda membutuhkan sesuatu…"

"Terima kasih Romario-san…"

BLAM!

Suasana disana menjadi sepi—Nathan tampak dengan serius membaca laporan yang ada disana, tidak menyadari seseorang berdiri tepat di belakangnya, di beranda yang terbuka lebar begitu saja. Sosok berjubah putih dengan topeng putih yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya—sosok misterius yang menyerang Tsuna. Ia berdiri, dan berjalan mendekat dengan pedang panjang di tangannya.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, pedang itu sudah menempel di leher Nathan, membuatnya tersentak dan melirik ke belakang. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya, dan ia menelan dalam-dalam ludahnya.

…

Ia tidak berani berteriak, dan sosok itu tidak melakukan apapun—

Angin berhembus kencang—hujan tampak mulai turun dan membasahi sebagian ruangan yang berada di dekat beranda yang terbuka.

"Hmph—" suara itu memecah keheningan, senyuman simpul tercipta di wajah Nathan saat itu, "—hahahaha!" menutup kedua matanya dengan sebelah tangan, Nathan mendorong mundur pedang yang ada di lehernya.

"Sandiwara yang sangat bagus—" memegangi matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya, Nathan tampak masih tertawa kecil dan menutup matanya. Ketika tangan itu dilepas olehnya, mata hijau tosca itu berubah—

Warnanya berubah, dan muncul warna merah darah yang disertai perubahan raut wajah yang sangat drastis dari Nathan. Tidak ada senyuman lembut, tidak ada rasa takut, dan hanya ada senyuman kemenangan dan kesenangan. Menoleh kesamping—sosok itu tampak menurunkan pedangnya, menunduk kearah Nathan.

"Penyerangan itu—benar-benar rencana yang sempurna," menepuk kepala orang itu, Nathan tampak tersenyum dingin dan menatap kearah depan, "aku tidak menyangka akan bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan mereka begitu saja…"

"Dan dengan keberadaanku disini—" melepaskan penutup kepala sosok itu perlahan, Nathan mengelus rambut kuning milik pemuda berjubah putih itu. Dan tangannya kini menyentuh topeng putih yang menutupi wajah sosok itu, "—ternyata rencana untuk membuatmu menghilang itu sangat berhasil sampai sekarang, dan aku bisa menghancurkan keluarga Cavallone sekaligus Vongola dengan memanfaatkan kepercayaan mereka…" topeng itu terlepas—menampakkan sosok yang tidak asing lagi.

"Benarkan—Dino?" sosok misterius berjubah putih itu—yang melakukan penyerangan di markas Vongola, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah sosok sang Don Cavallone yang menghilang. Dan saat ini, tatapannya tampak kosong—seakan tidak memiliki jiwa yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya.

(Dan hanya suara tawa dan juga petirlah yang terdengar malam itu—)

—

**Betrayal | End**

—

Selesai! ^^ Gimana, ceritanya gaje? Garing? Atau sangat dibawa standart?

Di chapter ini, keliatan kalau sebenernya yang dilihat Hibari di Chapter awal bukan Dino—tapi OC author yang merupakan sepupu Dino, yang secara fisik sangat mirip dengan Dino. Dan hanya perbedaan warna mata yang menjadi pembeda mereka.

Dan tentu saja ia akan mendapatkan peran antagonis

Ingin tahu kelanjutannya?

Ditunggu RnRnya~ ;)


	3. Chapter 3

KHR © Amano Akira

—

** Katekyo Hitman Reborn : Cavallone arc**

_ —No matter where you are, I always with you—_

D18OC, 8059, 1006927, R27 Romance/Angst

Warning: OOC, OC, semi-AU, Shonen Ai

—

** The Tattoes**

—

"Ayah—" anak kecil berambut kuning pucat itu tampak menoleh kekiri dan kekanan ditengah kegelapan yang ada ditempat itu. Mata hijaunya seakan menyala ditengah kegelapan itu. Bau anyir darah, begitu juga dengan genangan air hujan yang tampak membasahi lantai karena jendela yang pecah hanya bersisa bingkai. Dindingpun tampak retak—semuanya tampak hancur. Kaki kecilnya terus berjalan hingga sampai disebuah ruangan yang berada diujung lorong gelap itu. Membuka pintu besar disana, menatap ruangan gelap yang sepi—menemukan sosok ayahnya yang tergeletak—

—tidak bergerak, tidak bernafas.

Ia sudah cukup besar untuk mengetahui kalau ayahnya sudah tidak ada. Dan air matanya tampak turun, dan ia hanya menatap semua yang ada disekitarnya itu dengan tatapan kosong.

_ 'Aku akan melindungi dan membantumu kapanpun, karena kau adalah keluargaku juga,'_ bayangan sepupunya itu tampak muncul dibenaknya, juga perkataan dari sepupunya.

"Kenapa—" terduduk, menatap seluruh isi dari manshion tempatnya dan keluarganya tinggal. Sudah hancur dan tidak bersisa, hanya ada dia yang bahkan masih berusia 6 tahun saat itu, "—kau sudah berjanji bukan? Kenapa kau tidak datang, Dino..."

Suara petir tampak menghiasi malam itu, dan hujan kembali turun membasahi sosok anak kecil itu—yang berjalan dengan tatapan kosong, meninggalkan manshion yang sudah berubah menjadi puing bangunan itu. Baru saja ia melangkah beberapa langkah, sudah ada beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya untuk keluar.

"Masih ada yang hidup—apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Tentu saja bunuh—kita harus menghancurkan keluarga Orgoglio ini tanpa tersisa," salah seorang pria tampak mengeluarkan pistol dan mengarahkannya pada anak itu—yang hanya mengarahkan pandangannya pada moncong pistol itu dengan tatapan kosong. Biar saja—tidak ada lagi tujuannya untuk hidup. Tidak akan ada yang bersedih jika ia tewas—

—tidak akan ada...

Tetapi—jika ia hidup, ia bisa melakukan satu hal. Hanya satu hal, yang menjadi tujuannya untuk hidup—

—balas dendam...

Pada musuh yang menghancurkan keluarganya, dan juga pada Cavallone—Dino Cavallone...

Tangannya bergerak, memegang pistol yang ada didepannya. Membuat beberapa orang itu terkejut dan menatap anak itu yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau menarik pelatuk itu sedikit saja—" mendongak dan melirik kearah orang itu, mata hijaunya langsung berubah menjadi merah—semerah darah, "—aku pastikan kau akan menyesal..."

"A—apa-apaan anak ini!" Tiba-tiba tampak kabut berwarna ungu yang menghalangi pandangan mereka. Anak itu hanya diam ditengah kabut itu, hingga pada akhirnya—ketika kabut itu menghilang, hanya ada dia yang berdiri ditengah sosok orang-orang yang menyerangnya tadi—dalam keadaan gosong tak bernyawa.

"Ya—kau harus tetap hidup, hidup untuk balas dendam—Nate..."

"Kau yang melakukan semua ini?" Lagi-lagi sosok yang tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kini memakai jas putih dan memayungi anak itu dengan payung berwarna merah darah. Membungkuk sedikit dan mengusap kepalanya, "kau ingin tetap hidup bukan?"

...

"Kau siapa?"

"Tidak penting mengetahui namaku sekarang—bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu—" masih menatapnya dengan warna mata merahnya, dan orang itu tampak tersenyum dingin kearahnya.

"Karena saat ini, hanya satu orang yang bisa kau percayai—yaitu aku..."

...

"Kau tidak akan menyakiti'nya'?"

"Tidak akan—" masih dengan senyuman yang tersungging dibibirnya, "—aku akan membantumu untuk balas dendam..."

...

"Itu terserah padamu—percaya atau tidak padaku."

"Jika kau berani melukainya—aku akan membunuhmu saat itu juga," anak itu menatap sosok pria itu yang mengulurkan tangannya dan segera dibalas olehnya—berjalan menjauhi tempat itu, seakan tidak ada yang terjadi disana.

"Lalu siapa namamu?"

...

"Noa—namaku adalah Noa..."

—

"...an...Nate-san..." Suara itu tampak menggema seiring dengan pemandangan masa lalu yang semakin memudar. Membuka matanya, menyipitkannya kembali ketika cahaya terang memasuki matanya, "kau bisa sakit jika berada disini..."

"Sepuluh menit lagi Romario-san," menggeliat, mengibaskan tangannya untuk melepaskan tangannya yang menggoyangkan tubuh Nate untuk membuatnya bangun.

"Tetapi—Kyo-san sudah—"

"Kau terlalu lembut herbivore," suara yang tidak asing lagi itu tampak mendekat, hingga terhenti didepan sosok Nate yang sedang tertidur. Mengangkat kedua senjatanya, hingga—

DHUAK!

—terpental dari kursinya dan membentur dinding yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Ow—apa-apa—!" Nate yang pada akhirnya terbangun, menatap kearah depan untuk menemukan Hibari yang berdiri serta Romario yang tampak berfacepalm ria sambil menatap dengan raut wajah khawatir, "—Kyouya? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Tsunayoshi memintaku untuk membantumu selama beberapa hari ini," Hibari menyimpan kembali tonfanya dan mengambil sesuatu dari rak yang ada ditempat itu—sebuah spidol berwarna biru dan juga beberapa warna lainnya.

"Untuk apa itu Kyouya?"

"Satu-satunya yang mencolok yang bisa membedakan kau dan juga Haneuma adalah kau tidak ada tatto api biru miliknya—tentu saja aku akan menggambarnya," Hibari berjalan mendekat, sementara Nathan tampak mundur seiring dengan langkah maju Hibari.

"A—apakah itu perlu?"

"Merepotkan—tetapi, akan lebih merepotkan kalau kau ketahuan." Hibari berjalan kembali, dan akhirnya membuat Nathan terpojok diantara dirinya dan juga dinding, "jangan lari..."

"Baiklah-baiklah, tetapi berhenti disana—jarak kita terlalu dekat!" Tampak tertawa gugup, pada akhirnya Nathan duduk dan membiarkan Hibari membuat hasil karyanya.

—

"Selesai," Hibari menjauhkan spidol dari leher Nathan, sementara yang bersangkutan tampak menggerakkan leher karena pegal beberapa saat tadi tidak bisa menggerakkan lehernya karena ancaman dari sang karnivore akan menggigitnya sampai mati.

"Aku ingin lihat—" Nathan mencoba menatap cermin untuk menemukan lukisan yang harusnya bergambar tatto Dino, tetapi yang ada disana gambaran yang lebih mirip abstrak dibandingkan replika tatto Dino.

...

"Ahaha—" Nathan tampak menutup mulutnya menahan tawa melihat hasil karya Hibari itu. Tetapi segera berhenti ketika melihat Hibari yang sudah siap dengan tonfanya, "ma—maaf! Maaf! Jangan pukul aku! Aku akan coba untuk membenahinya..."

Menatap kearah cermin dan mencoba untuk membenahinya—butuh waktu cukup lama untuknya menyelesaikan replika itu, hingga akhirnya ia selesai mengerjakannya.

"Baiklah, selesai!"

...

Hibari hanya diam melihat kearah Nathan yang belum menyembunyikan senyumannya. Hasil yang terlihat—bahkan lebih, berantakan daripada yang dibuat oleh Hibari. Dan sekarang pakaiannyapun tampak kotor oleh noda spidol.

"Apakah kau bodoh?"

"E—eeeh! Susah untuk melukis leher sendiri!" Nathan tampak membela diri sambil menatap kearah Hibari yang hanya menatap Nathan dalam diam, "kalau melukis normal tentu saja aku bahkan lebih pintar dari Dino..."

—Flash Back—

"Ahahaha," suara tawa renyah Dino terdengar dari atap Namichuu saat Dino berada disana bersama dengan Hibari. Duduk diatas lantai dan melihat Hibari yang sedang menggambar pemandangan disana, "aku tidak menyangka kalau Kyouya lemah dalam hal menggambar..."

"Berisik Haneuma—" Hibari sudah siap dengan dua tonfa ditangannya.

"A—aku akan membantu, jadi jangan buat keributan oke?" Dino mencoba menenangkan Hibari dan itu berhasil ketika melihat Hibari yang menurunkan tonfanya, dan Dino mulai melukis diatas kertas itu. Tetapi—satu hal yang dilupakan oleh Hibari adalah kecerobohan Dino ketika tidak ada Romario seperti sekarang. Dan baru saja ia mengatakan itu, beberapa menit kemudian gambarannya sudah hancur dan beberapa noda tampak berceceran didekat mereka bahkan mengenai tonfanya. Dan sekarang, bahkan Dino mencoba untuk menggambarkan sesuatu ditangan Hibari—replika tatto yang mirip dengan miliknya.

...

"Bagaimana, bukankah itu bagus?" Dino menatap kearah Hibari yang sudah berdiri dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tonfa sudah berada ditangannya dan siap menyerang Dino, "K—Kyouya ada apa..."

"Kau malah menghancurkan gambaranku, dan mengotori tonfaku—kamikorosu..."

"Tu—Tunggu Kyouya, aku tidak sengaja!"

—

"Selesai!" Nathan berteriak membuat Hibari tersadar dari lamunannya untuk menemukan punggung tangannya yang sudah dilukis dengan replika sempurna dari tatto Cavallone, "bagaimana? Aku bisa kan?"

...

"Kenapa kau mencoretnya ditanganku bodoh—"

"A—aku hanya," jeda sedikit dari perkataannya sebelum melanjutkannya kembali, "iseng..."

...

"Kamikorosu—"

"U—uwaa, Kyouya maaf aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi!" Nathan mencoba untuk menghindari serangan tonfa Hibari yang mengarah padanya. Dan pada akhirnya mereka malah bertarung diruangan itu hingga Romario datang dan melihat kekacauan itu.

—

"Baiklah, seperti ini selesai—" Romario menunjukkan duplikat tatto dileher Nathan yang dibuat dari tatto yang bisa dihapus dengan air. Setelah berhasil meredakan pertengkaran Hibari dan Nathan, Romario memutuskan untuk membantu mereka membuat replika dari tatto api biru itu.

"Ya—terima kasih Romario-san!"

"Bukan masalah, sebaiknya anda segera mengganti baju yang sudah saya siapkan Nate-san, karena mulai jam 10 pagi ini jadwal anda akan padat hingga malam," Romario melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi itu.

"Kau bercanda kan..." Nathan hanya berfacepalm ria mendengarnya.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi besok..." Dan Hibaripun berlalu dari sana.

"K—Kyouya jangan tinggalkan aku!"

—

_ 'Kenapa aku harus hidup...'_ Ditengah kegelapan, anak itu hanya meringkuk—menenggelamkan wajahnya disekitar lutut yang ia peluk. Tatapannya tampak kosong, dan ia tampak tidak memiliki semangat hidup sama sekali, _'aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak mati saja...'_

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati?" Mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap kearah sosok anak kecil lainnya yang berada disana, "kau tidak ingin balas dendam? Cavallone yang kau anggap sebagai keluargamu—Dino Cavallone yang sudah kau anggap kakakmu sendiri, meninggalkanmu sendiri seperti ini. Membiarkan keluargamu dibantai tanpa ada pertolongan sedikitpun darinya..."

"Kau siapa..."

"Aku adalah—"

—

"Nathan-san, kita sudah kembali—" Romario membangunkan Nathan yang tertidur didalam mobil setelah seharian sibuk dengan pertemuan dengan famiglia lainnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi, dan Nathan tampak terbangun dengan keadaan setengah sadar.

"Sudah sampai ya..." Berjalan keluar dari mobil, Nathan mencoba untuk masuk kedalam manshion meskipun tampak beberapa kali akan jatuh karena terlalu lelah, pada akhirnya ia tiba didepan kamarnya bersama dengan Romario.

"Apakah anda tidak apa?"

"Ya—" tersenyum dan membuka pintu kamarnya, berbalik kembali dan tersenyum lebih lebar sebelum menundukkan sedikit kepalanya, "—selamat tidur Romario-san..."

...

Menutup pintu kamarnya, berjalan menuju ke kaca ruangan itu—menatap replika sempurna dari tatto yang ada dilehernya. Ia tidak menginginkannya—jujur, ia benar-benar membenci apa yang sekarang terukir di lehernya itu.

PRAK!

Sebuah jarum yang cukup panjang dan juga tebal itu sukses menancam dikaca, membuat kaca itu pecah dan tidak bisa merefleksikan bayangannya lagi. Nathan menatap kaca itu dengan tatapan benci—ia memang tidak menyukai cermin, yang seolah menunjukkan wajah yang mirip dengannya itu. Wajah yang ia sayangi dulu—tetapi sekarang menjadi sosok yang sangat ia benci.

Kali ini menatap kearah foto yang tergeletak diatas meja diruangan itu, fotonya kecil bersama dengan Dino yang berusia 2 tahun diatasnya. Sebuah surat pendek tampak disebelahnya, dan ia langsung membacanya.

_ 'Saya menemukan benda ini di laci boss—saya harap anda senang melihatnya Nathan-san ^,,,^' _

...

"Senang?" Tertawa sarkasis, mengambil pisau saku dikantong celananya dan menancapkannya difoto itu—tepat dibagian Dino. Menundukkan kepalanya diatas foto itu—sebelum mendongak untuk menemukan senyuman yang disertai tatapan mata yang berwarna merah darah itu.

"Yang benar saja—tidak ada dari semua yang aku lakukan ini, yang kusukai..." Menutupi sebelah matanya, menatap kearah luar, "bahkan diriku sendiri..."

—

** The tattoes | 3, End **

—


End file.
